


Carpool

by huahuadafu



Category: Real Person Fiction, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huahuadafu/pseuds/huahuadafu
Summary: 带把ABO 雷者勿入
Relationships: Irene/Seulgi
Kudos: 17





	Carpool

**Author's Note:**

> 带把ABO 雷者勿入

演唱会结束时炸响的礼花，姜涩琪下意识地愣了愣，紧接着抬起手来捂在那早已挡上一双手的耳朵边，她傻傻地笑着，只见队长因此又吓了一跳而转过头来看她时的惊慌和娇嗔。

在演唱会的大屏幕上，两人默契地相视一笑。

“希望以后我们能够开世界巡演呢。”  
主唱总是乐观向上，在一次演唱会结束后说着关于未来的向往。

“那我们得先去北美一趟。”  
小熊主舞走在队伍的第二个，看着好友伸了个懒腰的潇洒背影，轻轻一笑。

孙胜完愣了一会儿，随即转过头，给了好友一个感激的眼神。

裴珠泫走在队伍的最后方，她的身前有朴秀荣挡着，对比自己那娇小的身材队里的忙内身高的确给了她些隐隐的压力。

虽然朴秀荣高，但耐不住裴珠泫眼尖。

裴珠泫把自己两个94line妹妹的对话收于耳中，并将两人的生动神态在脑海里绘出一道姐妹相亲的戏码，在走廊间灯光的明暗交界，她的右眉习惯性地挑起。

主唱不知怎的，只觉得后背一阵发凉，她抬手摸了摸光洁的双臂，莫名地感叹起来。

“是不是最近换季有点冷了。”

裴珠泫闻言这才缓缓收回视线，而在她身前走着的朴秀荣显然敏锐地察觉了什么，抬手掩唇偷偷笑起来，像只唯恐天下不乱的狐狸。

也许是朴秀荣的笑声过于突兀，小忙内转过头来，看向自己身后的人，用手肘抵了抵朴秀荣的腰侧，低声问道：  
“笑什么呢？”

朴秀荣只是给了金艺琳一个眼神，小忙内立马会意，稍稍偏了偏身子，从一点点的缝隙间，的确看到了队长姐姐的面若冰霜。

金艺琳顿时抖了抖，她身体向后靠了靠，和朴秀荣窃窃私语着：“是不是那啥……”

“对。”

队里两个忙内总是在某一方面很有默契，只可意会，不可言传的东西她两总能心领神会并一点就通。

她们亲爱的队长，被封为南韩神颜的队长nim，看上去身娇体弱易推倒，实质上却是个实打实的ALPHA。

最近可能到了ALPHA的易感期，队长总是有意无意地散发着低气压，可是她的伴侣就是世上开朗，察觉不到ALPHA的那些微妙变化。

金艺琳这样想着，心里不得不为走在自己前面的涩琪姐姐点上一炷香。

这一不看还好，一看到面前的场面，金艺琳顿时觉得空气都冷下来几分。

姜涩琪很主动地抬手摸了摸94line好友的发，看那侧脸看上去笑得很是开心，脸颊看上去软软糯糯的，像极一块刚熟的年糕。

感受着队长那双能够洞穿自己的视线，金艺琳赶紧给朴秀荣递了个眼神。

“Wendy欧尼，咱们今天先回宿舍吧，你好像感冒了。”

朴秀荣说着，像只花蝴蝶越过花丛中般的潇洒蹁跹，从姜涩琪的手中将小小一只的主唱捞进自己怀里。

“涩琪欧尼，不可以哦~”

朴秀荣将脑袋压在主唱的柔软的发顶，把孙胜完锢在自己的怀中，眉目传情似的朝小熊主舞扔了一个秋波。

狐狸眼里的占有欲让难能机灵有神的姜涩琪捕捉到了，她理解地笑笑，笑得可可爱爱，然后正要转身去找小忙内时，金艺琳已然在一旁扶额揪着朴秀荣的衣服让她适可而止些。

“那……”

“姜涩琪，你跟我来。”

姜涩琪刚想说些打趣的话时，裴珠泫清冷低婉的嗓音在耳畔响起，她侧过身看到了还穿着表演服的队长。

姜涩琪张了张口，原本想让金艺琳和自己去逛街找网红店吃饭的想法打消了大半。

因为裴珠泫的眼眶从她的角度来看似乎有些红，这份觉察让她心里有些不安。

“好。”

经纪人很明了队内五人的关系，早在五人出道时就会为裴珠泫和姜涩琪准备单独的休息室，就怕突发万一。

姜涩琪跟着裴珠泫来到专门为她们留的小间休息室，裴珠泫则一直冷着脸走在她的前面，姜涩琪有些受不了这份紧张的氛围，她缩了缩肩，两手抬起捏了捏指节，清脆的连环咔吧声让原本就没有好脸色的裴珠泫皱起眉来。

“欧尼……”

姜涩琪瘪嘴瞧着转过身来打量自己的裴珠泫。

休息室的门被OMEGA贴心关上，裴珠泫直直走到姜涩琪跟前，将小熊逼得无路可退。

裴珠泫不知何时挑开了姜涩琪的抑制贴，在各方面处于弱势的OMEGA深呼吸着，只嗅到满腔的甜蜜草莓香。

姜涩琪的后背堪堪抵住门框，草莓的香气和丝丝凉意透过肌肤传达至神经中枢，在更深的内里勾起点点星火燎原。

“欧、欧尼……”

姜涩琪抬手推了推离自己越来越近的人，只觉得身体在草莓香里开始滚烫起来，脸蛋也因身体的持续升温而发热。

“涩琪，让我闻闻你的味道……”

被裴珠泫甩到一旁的抑制贴堂堂地落在地面，上面沾染着淡淡的蜂蜜甜香。

鼻尖的轮廓和凉意降温了姜涩琪的热，可蠢蠢欲动的燥意却又在某一瞬直上心头，勾起一阵口干舌燥。

“涩琪你冷落我好久了……”

自带草莓香的队长姐姐不甚开心地蹭了蹭小熊的脖颈，脸颊贴在OMEGA后颈泛着蜂蜜味信息素的腺体周围来回摩挲。

姜涩琪有苦说不出，听着裴珠泫在耳边的轻微埋怨，伸出手臂环住这位女神姐姐的腰肢，微伏下头去，像只猫咪似的蹭了又蹭，一对单眼皮眼睛舒服地眯起，透出点点娇憨的傻笑。

“欧尼……”

裴珠泫在自家OMEGA那里寻求到些许安慰，便离开那个能够让她在易感期情绪安静平和的怀抱。

“你最近为什么不理我？”

姜涩琪顿时有些慌乱和委屈巴巴，看着裴珠泫清冷的面容，偏过头小声嘟囔着：

“明明是欧尼先……”

裴珠泫见着小熊瘪嘴委屈的模样，心里软成一片，可她还是捏了捏OMEGA放在自己腰间的手。

“最近行程很多再加上要开演唱会……”

“我知道我知道。”

姜涩琪打断了裴珠泫的话，她皱了皱可爱的鼻子，两手从裴珠泫的腰侧收回，在自己的颊边装作爪子的形状。

“反正欧尼这样也不是第一次啦。”

一只张牙舞爪的小熊蠢萌蠢萌地又凑近了她在森林里寻找到的甜蜜果实，将额头轻轻抵在裴珠泫的脑袋。

正当裴珠泫想伸手摸一摸那毛茸茸脑袋时，她的OMEGA小声地说道：

“可有的时候，我也会想要被欧尼抱呀……”

下意识地嘟囔结束，小熊OMEGA在自家ALPHA深不见底的眼里看到自己熟透的脸，后知后觉地抬手捂住了自己的面容，掩耳盗铃似的又弄乱了自己的长发凌乱地挡在眼前。

小熊OMEGA不知如何解释脱口而出的真心话，内心慌乱得生怕自己在裴珠泫的心里留下满脑子黄色废料的印象。

“原来……”

“涩琪和我想的一样。”

裴珠泫满眼柔光地凝视着比自己稍微高了一点的OMEGA，冰凉的指尖在触到姜涩琪的下颔时，空气仿佛被点了火。

当姜涩琪还未反应过来时，先入为主的草莓香气在不算狭小的空间里溢满，仿佛要将她从体内张破点燃。

“欧尼的易感期到了吗……”

小熊双腿微微打着颤，她不得不承认自己在闻到裴珠泫有意释放出的信息素时便满脑子的黄色废料。

可她却始终告诉自己这是ALPHA的易感期引发的蝴蝶效应。

“把动情的罪责全都归结于我，”

裴珠泫似乎瞧出了姜涩琪在想些什么，她了然地笑笑，抬手摸了摸后颈。

“心情有点复杂呢。”

“这样可不太好呢……”

“涩琪。”

她的ALPHA总是擅长着在仅有她们二人独处时说一些令人脸红心跳的话。

就好比此刻，裴珠泫心怀不轨的靠近，熟悉的衣物柔顺剂香味，空气中翻腾的草莓香甜，她所期待的肌肤相亲的温度。

都打包成惊喜在这一刻送到她的面前。

“涩琪……”

每每在做爱前裴珠泫呢喃着姜涩琪的名字都能够引起姜涩琪各方面的生理反应。

当姜涩琪控制不住地沿着墙壁向下滑去，接住她的是裴珠泫那份炽热如阳的怀抱。

她的膝盖不知何时抵到自己的私处，在那片脆弱之地牵起一圈圈涟漪。

“想我吗？”

ALPHA就是自带粉切黑的属性，每次都要这样让她难熬，点火以后迟迟不灭。

“想……”

带着鼻音的渴求在一寸寸攻城略地间被裴珠泫尽数收入囊中。

她的指尖是这世上最神奇的指挥棒，只要是她的触碰，自己总是很快便溃不成军。

唇瓣寻找到同类，不厌其烦地纠缠着，彼此摩挲着，为演唱会精心根据每人妆容而定的口红色也在高温之下消融殆尽。

吻从唇瓣渐渐下移，她喜欢流连在自己的锁骨，在那留下一串串引人注目的痕迹。姜涩琪出了一会儿神，她突然想起自己曾经读过的一本书，里面有讲到的占有性恋人似乎就像此刻的裴珠泫。她不会放过自己身上每一寸的未开发，她总是像一个不知疲倦的开荒者，试图用一切引起自己的注意并且控制自己。

自己只能是她的。

“怎么会发呆。”

裴珠泫不满地蹙起眉，手间的动作让姜涩琪没忍住轻哼一声。

就在姜涩琪出神的一会儿，裴珠泫已然解开了她的演出服，将内里的包裹给弄得凌乱，只手潜伏进那片看不到的秘境，挑逗着在那山丘之上生长的果实。

“把它弄坏吧。”

裴珠泫笑得无害，光鲜亮丽的模样，手间的动作不停歇半分，在姜涩琪迷离的眼神下，将那几片碍事的布料给剔除干净了。

没等姜涩琪抬手遮挡，裴珠泫已经将她拉到自己的双腿间跨开双腿坐好。

“欧……”

甜腻的呼唤止于唇边，裴珠泫一手拦住那盈盈一握的腰肢，一手在姜涩琪的胸前煽风点火。

“好可爱，涩琪……”

裴珠泫眼底浮出坏心的笑意，她动了动自己的腰肢，让下身那早已滚烫起来的腺体触到姜涩琪的泥泞之地。

“珠泫欧尼……”

ALPHA的易感期需要的是OMEGA陪在身边的慰藉和安全感，以及随时可能将人扑倒在地的精力。

裴珠泫每一次的挑逗都让OMEGA经受不住。

因为实在，太色情了。

演出服早已在两人黏糊的动作与交缠间被剥落个干净。

姜涩琪的底裤已经被欲望浸湿，透过那单薄的布料淋湿裴珠泫下身的腺体。

姜涩琪已然感受到那份又涨大些许的硕大抵住了自己下身的山口，她难耐地扭起身体，似乎欲求缓解那份灼人的难捱。

“涩琪啊……”

裴珠泫总是喜欢吻遍她的全身，在那些失灵的方位探寻挖掘，当她又寻找到一个开关时，裴珠泫总会笑得像个赢了游戏的孩子。

“涩琪……”

裴珠泫将脸深深埋入那片泛着蜂蜜味的颈窝，她仔细嗅嗅，还是捕捉到些许草莓的香甜。

“信息素的味道都淡了……”

裴珠泫轻声抱怨着，环住姜涩琪腰肢的手又收紧了些。

“还有最近好多男女艺人的理想型都是涩琪呢……”

“有什么感想吗？”

姜涩琪在言辞之中明显地感觉到裴珠泫的不满和恼怒，平日里的ALPHA总是不动声色，唯有在易感期时才会稍稍放纵自己透露出一些情绪。

姜涩琪伸手环住ALPHA那洁白的天鹅颈，染了黑色指甲油的指尖刮扫过那片柔嫩的肌肤，她感受到那吹弹可破的肌肤之下隐藏的生机勃勃，她将两人的距离又拉近了些。

“欧尼这是在吃醋么？”

小熊笑得眯起眼来，完全忘记了自己身处的危险境地。

裴珠泫抬眸瞪了姜涩琪一眼，环住腰肢的手掌微下移，在那健康而翘挺的臀间狠狠捏了一把。

“是又怎样？”

裴珠泫所表现出来的占有欲让OMEGA很是受用，可她也因为这样赤裸的动作而红了脸。软软地捶了裴珠泫一拳。

这一捶不仅没有半点效果，反倒是让作为主导者的裴珠泫心猿意马。

“之后几天我们都没有事情呢……”

裴珠泫思考了一会儿过几天的行程，发现好像没什么需要跑的行程，于是眯眼笑起来，指尖挑起OMEGA的下颔，偏头吻在她的唇边。

“唔……”

一双小手就这么沿着后腰上下游移，她抚摸过自己的蝴蝶骨，又划过那道深陷于肌肤间直达尾椎的线条，她有意无意地抚过人类在进化时尚未褪去的尾巴，流连的时间过长，害得姜涩琪以为那里可以长出一条可爱的毛茸茸。

姜涩琪的尾巴是敏感地带，在她止不住轻颤时，裴珠泫的双手又挑起胸前的敏感，在自己的一次深呼吸后继而抚摸到了胸下的肋骨，她在那片浅显的骨骼轮廓间弹起钢琴，指腹的热度触碰到那一道道黑白琴键，在OMEGA的腹间忍不住地小幅度收缩下，她把姜涩琪的身体微微抱起，俯身从玲珑有致的上身线条吻至腹间明显的肌肉纹路。

手掌再往下探去，ALPHA覆在耻骨的掌心泛着因紧张而翻涌的汗水。

裴珠泫快速地将最后一份遮羞布从OMEGA的下身抽离，她贴近姜涩琪的温暖，目光微垂，便能看到那秘密之地的景色。

“别看……”

姜涩琪只觉得那道目光过于灼热，她伸手捂住裴珠泫的眼，却被裴珠泫截下动作，继而拉着她的手臂，探身压在自己的身上，吻住自己的唇瓣。

“你的一切都是我的，我怎么不能看。”

裴珠泫的发丝凌乱贴在颊边，可这丝毫不影响她的美感，反而在一定程度上增加了性感的数值，她只是打算暂时冷落姜涩琪的唇瓣，双手抚在OMEGA的腿侧，准确无误地来到能打开大门的节点，她拉开身下人的双腿，让那个泛着滚烫温度的濡湿森林面朝自己。

“涩琪，”

“看着我。”

ALPHA挤进姜涩琪的双腿之间，在姜涩琪抬手遮住自己的面容时，ALPHA只是轻声诱导。

“不……”

姜涩琪拒绝裴珠泫的提议，她彻底抬手蒙住了整个脑袋，若不是此刻两人的行为早已超过18禁，那姜涩琪真的像一个在幼儿园里输了游戏耍赖的小朋友。

窸窸窣窣的声音在耳边放大无数倍，姜涩琪刚睁眼透过一点点缝隙去看那位在各方面都很强势的ALPHA，结果看到她下身的腺体从消失的平角裤里弹跳出来的模样。

两人似乎真是很久都没有坦诚相见了。

姜涩琪为了两人的性福，她决定试一试破天荒的玩意儿。

“欧尼……”

“我来帮你吧。”

小熊红着一张小脸，双手撑在身后从地板起身，在裴珠泫疑惑的目光下，她凑近泛着一股草莓香的ALPHA，沉醉地深吸一口，然后伸手握住那份带着十足活力的炽热。

“欧尼……要我口吗？”

姜涩琪轻柔地捏揉裴珠泫下已经挺直的腺体，她抿了抿唇，似乎在烦恼什么。

“可是好大……”

“……”

当姜涩琪无师自通地说出这番话时，裴珠泫已经感觉到自己的腰肢已经开始想要向前顶弄了。

该死的姜涩琪。

姜涩琪俯下身，鼻尖轻轻凑到腺体之上，闻了闻后便微张小口从顶端吞入。

“涩、涩琪。”

ALPHA的声线顿时因此动作带了些许轻颤，她抬手摸了摸姜涩琪正埋头努力的脑袋。

“可以不用这样的……”

小舌的柔软灵活让原本就挺立的腺体变得更加硕大而滚烫，姜涩琪的所作所为皆被ALPHA作出直观感受。

姜涩琪含住顶端的炽热来回吞吐着，津液在腺体之上留下一道道濡湿的印记，在姜涩琪忙活得满头大汗却迟迟不见ALPHA的释放，她选择短暂离开一下，小舌轻吐，双眸是暗含情色的潋滟。

“欧尼，好棒的……”

该死。

OMEGA从不知她这份模样就是在引诱自己犯罪。

裴珠泫不甘示弱，忍住想要把人就地正法的念头，直捣黄龙地探手，抚摸到一片能将她的手融化的湿热。

“涩琪……”

“怎么会这么湿……”

裴珠泫故意压低声音俯在姜涩琪耳边面不改色地说着，而后用指尖在那瓣花蕊里勾弄着，果不其然地挑起层层浪涌。

裴珠泫心满意足地听着OMEGA不平稳的呼吸声，断续而急促地，让她又止不住地将指节推进些许。

“欧尼偷袭……”

姜涩琪一对眸子水汪汪地瞧着掌握着自己的ALPHA，抬手便圈住裴珠泫的脖颈埋进锁骨之下的柔软。

裴珠泫又将指节推进了几分，感受到甬道里激烈的吞吐和向更深处的推送，笑意直达眼底。

OMEGA正难耐地扭动起腰肢，试图让那进入自己体内的修长指节有所动作，可裴珠泫不为所动地晾着OMEGA的渴求。

“涩琪。”

“自己动。”

美丽动人的ALPHA只是慵懒着眉眼躺在并不算舒适的地板，看着压在自己身上的伴侣。

OMEGA的手掌比自己的要大一些，当她握住自己的腺体时，裴珠泫还是没忍住地一颤，那片能让自己疯狂的地方正巧出现在视野里，粉嫩的颜色和晶莹剔透的模样好似儿时吃的果冻，裴珠泫惊觉自己这样的联想，感情有点复杂地挑起右眉。

“怎么……又挑眉。”

姜涩琪对于裴珠泫的一切都明晰于心，见到裴珠泫的挑眉，她只想着是不是自己没有做得让裴珠泫舒服。

于是当姜涩琪身体缓缓坐下，两人合二为一时，裴珠泫挑起的眉又深刻了几分。

“不要露出那样的表情……”

在姜涩琪眼里过于优秀的ALPHA每一个动作都能勾起她深深的顾虑和不安。

有时候即便是两人以如同此刻的最亲密姿态，也只能暂时给她些许安慰。

裴珠泫深知姜涩琪喜欢多想这一点，可她自己又何尝不是。

优秀的伴侣让人紧张。

所以当裴珠泫捉住姜涩琪的手腕，在连接着脉搏心跳的青色血管之上落下轻吻，继而偏头将半边脸颊陷入那双温热的手掌，她扬起下颔，小舌划过掌心的纹路，最终将OMEGA的指尖含入口中，吞没着姜涩琪仅剩的理智。

“涩琪，你是我的。”

“同理，我也是你的。”

裴珠泫话音刚落，便感受到OMEGA开始的动作，她毫无防备地被这份刺激给摄去魂魄。

姜涩琪的身材很好，属于舞者的肌肉线条让人眼红，浑身赤裸的模样只有自己能独赏，汗水自她的鬓边滑下，沿着那些蜿蜒的轨道最终落到自己的身上，在那里溅起一塘爱潮，长发早已凌乱得不成样子，跳动着垂在她的胸前，像极那些只存在于书卷中的女神，裴珠泫眯眼看着跃动在自己眼前的OMEGA，好似是交合之处的温度腾腾升高，她再也承受不住这份能够挫骨的爱，想要停下。

“不可以停……”

裴珠泫感受着姜涩琪急促而不稳的呼吸，她自顾地说着，随后猛然起身，抬手牢牢按压住那单薄而充满着野性美的腰肢，OMEGA无力地向仰起脖颈，裴珠泫则是暗沉着眸子凝视着那片艳丽，让腺体更加深入地捣进那片泛滥成灾的缺口。

当自己的分身尽数都进入了姜涩琪的体内，还没等姜涩琪适应，裴珠泫又缓缓地摆动起腰肢。

OMEGA难耐而泛起红潮的脸是最好的奖励，尤其是那偶尔从唇缝间漏出的喘息，无不是在满足着裴珠泫的虚荣心。

姜涩琪总是默默地迎合她的顶弄，在意料之中给她惊喜。

就好像她们这些年培养的默契，两人无论在情事还是舞台，一个眼神就能读懂。

裴珠泫熟稔地掌握着节奏的轻重缓急让姜涩琪被顶弄得浑身都在颤抖。

“欧尼……”

情事间格外甜腻的软糯声线在裴珠泫耳中就是一支催情剂。

裴珠泫终于将自己蜂蜜味的OMEGA压在身下不顾一切地输送着自己。

姜涩琪的双腿无力地挂在裴珠泫的腰侧，若有若无的肌肤相触又是另一种撩人。

ALPHA的进攻鼓动着OMEGA被燃烬的理智，原本到达唇边的拒绝都化作一圈圈涟漪，包裹着裴珠泫那惹人羞怒的腺体。

甬道的收缩开始紊乱，又开始富有节奏地呑纳着。

“涩琪要到了吗？”

姜涩琪眼尾挂着生理泪水，她的身体随着裴珠泫的动作而摇动着，OMEGA被裴珠泫按着住腰肢不由分说地操弄，心里有些隐隐的气急和委屈，偏过头不想理会又开始油腔滑调的坏家伙。

“你走开。”

姜涩琪抬手推了推裴珠泫的肩头，结果惹来ALPHA的一阵轻笑。

“我不走。”

裴珠泫双手抚着姜涩琪的腰肢，侧首吻上那片蜂蜜味的唇瓣。

“唔……”

姜涩琪刚要表明态度拒绝，却被越发浓郁的草莓香熏得晕了。

“看来不行呢……”

裴珠泫轻叹一声，似是在示弱，清冷的眉目间的风情顿时让姜涩琪愣了一会儿。

“可我要到了。”

姜涩琪闻言一时没忍住笑出声来，可笑容过后换来的则是裴珠泫那如同狂风骤雨般的抽送。

当裴珠泫看着身下人满身的黏腻无力地像是一只刚出生的奶猫般牵起她的母爱泛滥。

ALPHA吻在姜涩琪的额头，感受着甬道收缩，加快着摆动的频率。

交合的淫糜声在闷热的休息室里卷起一层又一层的浪潮，在最后一刻的冲刺，裴珠泫探过脑袋张口咬住姜涩琪颈后的腺体。

当草莓与蜂蜜融合在一起，空气里弥漫着过于甜齁的香味。

两人的交合之处狼狈不堪，粘稠的液体沿着两人的腿根徐徐淌下。

裴珠泫眼尾不知何时染上了一抹惊心动魄的红，她垂头低吻着还陷在情动之中的OMEGA。

“欧尼……”

姜涩琪挂着满脸的生理泪水望向裴珠泫，看得她心疼又觉着可爱。

“还好吗？”

裴珠泫轻啄着OMEGA的脸颊，生怕OMEGA觉得这次的情事有些过火。

“还、还好。”

姜涩琪吸了吸鼻子，感受着裴珠泫的动作，侧过脸用鼻尖扫过她饱满的额头，在眉心处亲了亲。

“今晚我们还回去么？”

“哦？”

原本考虑着姜涩琪这些天演唱会消耗太多体力的A裴珠泫在听到姜涩琪的话后，眸光闪着狡黠看向某个又红了脸的人。

姜涩琪满脸的红霞，她不敢直视裴珠泫那份过于直白的注视，只是软软糯糯地低头说道：

“我们还是回去吧……”

姜涩琪打算抽身离开，可她还没问裴珠泫愿不愿意。

裴珠泫等着姜涩琪离开，在一瞬间她听到自姜涩琪口中泄出的娇哼，在姜涩琪转过身时，裴珠泫又从把OMEGA拉回怀中。

重新挺立的火热又抵在姜涩琪的臀部。

“欧、欧尼……”

裴珠泫偏头含住姜涩琪可爱的耳垂，描摹着那片轮廓，又将腺体挤进那方湿热的禁地。

“涩琪，这是你先招惹我的……”

OMEGA又一脸懵逼地趴伏在墙边承受着ALPHA新一轮的进攻。


End file.
